Wood, coal or gas burning decorative fireplaces are growing in popularity. A useful decorative fireplace is composed of a cast iron or steel surround, a recessed cast iron or steel back, means for directing flue gases, a bottom grate, and in certain embodiments, an ash pan and cover, and a front grate. In some embodiments, sidewalls extending from the back to the surround may be angularly forwardly directed and adapted to accept decorative tiles. These are generally known as antique style fireplace inserts. For safety reasons, this structure cannot be in contact with or in too close proximity to a flammable building structure, e.g., wood framing. Factory built fireplaces are frequently installed after the building has been framed, and eliminates the need for a brick fireplace and masonry chimney.
Various standards have been adopted limiting the proximity of such fireplaces to flammable structural members, e.g., UL 127 Standard for Safety on Factory Built Fireplaces. The present invention provides a means for reducing the required clearance to a minimum and is based on a maximum allowable temperature adjacent the flammable members which is safely below the ignition temperature of flammable building materials, e.g., insulation and wood framing. A suitable maximum temperature is about 170 degrees F. on concealed surfaces. On surfaces that are exposed, the maximum temperature generally allowed is about 190 degrees F. These devices are adapted for interior use with fireplaces inserted in an existing framed wall, a built-out wall, a corner location, or an exterior wall. The present invention also converts a fireplace insert originally intended for installation in a masonry fireplace into a stand alone, factory built fireplace which uses a metal chimney pipe.